Insectophobia
by AlePh27
Summary: Just a short fic about Raph's fear of bugs. English translation of 'Insectofobia'


Fandom:TMNT (not mine! I'm not making money out of it)

Character: Leonardo and Raphael

Summary: My personal explanation of Raph's fears of bugs..slashable if one want to read between the lines but born as a simple family fic.

Notes: English is not my mother language!

Thanks to ~dkf-artist for correcting me lots of mistakes in the first part..the second one, however, is still unbetaed so there can still be errors. I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless

***

Small drops of water fell from the the ducts to pool down in a little pond on the pavement of the otherwise quiet, peaceful lair.

Leo was asleep in his new room, in the so-much-bigger-than-him bed sensei decided to put in those new sleeping arrangements, his plastron moving up and down slowly as his deep breath, blissfully unaware of what was happening to the room next to him.

Muffled whisperings, murmurs and then a shrill yell followed by the rushing of sheets and the fast padding of turtle's feet on the floor suddenly animated the previously quiet lair .

Leo's door then opened silently after a few seconds, fully awaking the blue ninja baby whose sleep was disturbed earlier by that muffled scream so near his room.

Opening his eyes he hazily sat on the bed rubbing them. He was confused..if it was morning and time to practise why was the room so dark? Then a soft sound of strangled sobs reached his ears allerting him.

His eyes darted toward the door and toward the little figure trembling and sitting on the floor.

"Raph..?" asked quietly after noticing the gleam of gold eyes not entirely covered by the hands, eyes that were dripping with salt tears as the ducts out of that room.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Leo nearly panicked at that unusual, rare in fact, scene of his tough brother crying in front of him. Fast he pulled away his bedsheets scrambling out of the bed to kneel down next to his little brother, putting his hands on his shoulder and actually hugging him.

Raphael whimpered pitifully but didn't try to respond to those questions, keeping on sobbing quietly and covering his tears with his trembling hands, making Leo worry some more.

"Raphi, come on what's wrong?You can tell me!" pleaded patting softly his brother's shell to reassure him of..something he didn't know.

A couple more sobs then, slowly, a single gold eye came out in sight, shining of tears and looking terrified at Leo

"A..." tried to articulate the younger turtle, pausing for swallow and trying againg "A sss..spider..!" finally blurted out shivering and closing his eyes again while hiding his face in his brothers arms.

Leo, who was expecting who knows what statement, froze at that, beginning to shake himself but to contain his laugh

"That's it?" asked a little relieved and a whole lot astonished but managing to keep his arms around his baby brother to try and confort him "Just a spider makes you cry so much Raphi? What happened to the 'I'm not afraid of anything' Raph I know?"

"S..shut it.." protested quietly the red ninja at that subtly provocation, steading his shallow breaths to calm down "The spider..the spider told me he was going to...to.."

"Yeah..?"

"T..t..to bite you and and drink your blood!!" shouted in the end Raph sobbing now openly and hugging his stunned brother tightly .

Leo blinked a few times then shook his head while smiling affectionately, now understanding why Raphael was so scared. The only thing that could reduce him in tears was the fear of loosing one of them, his loved ones, his family.

Slowly Leo eased himself up dragging his little brother with him, not meeting any resistance as the little red ninja was firmly clunged to him, trying to confort himself from his fears.

They soon reached the bed and Leo shoved himself to the wall making room for the other one who obedient, enough said, followed his moves laying down next to him, reaching again for the now missing contact between them.

Sighing now relaxed and again in his brother's conforting arms, Raph's sobs quietly turned to hipcups and then the room fell quiet again.

A few seconds of silence, then Leo whispered to the brother beside him

"And Raph..from now on no more marathons of documentary with Don and nightly vampire stories with Mikey, ok?"

The only answer he got was a sigh and a quiet shivering of a warm hug.

***


End file.
